


El resplandor de la luna

by dirtylaw



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Mythology-Fandom, Original Work, Sumerian Mythology, angeology
Genre: F/M, Gen, father-child love, nefilim, religious simbology, supernatural destiny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un relato original que puse en marcha hace unas semanas para el Segundo Challenge Mitológico de la comunidad Mythfreaks_esp. </p><p>Los Hijos de Dios se unieron a las Hijas del Hombre y de sus uniones nacieron los nefilim, una raza de titanes al servicio de sus padres. Cambiemos un poco los papeles... esta es la historia de uno de esos nefilim, sí, pero especialmente es la historia de un padre humano y de una hija que es fruto de esas uniones fuera de toda lógica entre los divino y lo terrenal, uniones que en los textos gnósticos y apócrifos, concretamente en el Libro de Enoc, se relatan, así como en las misdraz judías. </p><p>Un desierto infestado de demonios, una ciudad asolada y abandonada por otros dioses; y ellos dos, solos padre e hija construyendo para ellos un mundo nuevo, esperando el regreso del angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El resplandor de la luna

**(I)**  
  
Ahora que los días se doblegan en su curso anual y la noche, por fin, empezará a retomar la savia que dejó sobre la tierra, mecida por las mareas. Ahora, es cuando el padre mira a su hija y siente como en su pecho surge la necesidad de resguardarse, de buscar amparo en las noches estrelladas de trazar un círculo y cubrir la tierra de dentro con harina y allí dormir juntos. Ella es una buena hija y él ha tratado, por todos los medios, de ser un buen padre. De ser el padre que ella iba a necesitar.  
  
Se guarda de decirle cuánto teme el resplandor que en la frente de su pequeña brilla en los días de tormenta, cuando el sol no alza sus tentáculos abrasando la arena y las cabezas de ganado. Se guarda de decirle cuánto teme la fuerza de sus finos dedos cuando horadan la carne y la materia de las rocas, cuánto teme que terminen sus días de gracia y deba partir, adentrarse él también en el desierto. Para ahuyentar sus miedos el padre aclara la voz dando un largo trago de agua y le canta una vieja balada de pastores, ella se debate en sus brazos haciendo tintinear las cuentas de sus collares y el oro de su pendientes colgando de sus lóbulos todavía enrojecidos, tras perforarlos apenas hace unos instantes.  
  
Durante años el padre ha barrido los escorpiones que aguardaban a los pies de su tienda y ha mecido la frente de diamantes de su hija, quemándose las palmas de las manos al simple tacto de su piel. La ha alimentado con leche y sangre de camello, tratando de contener la fiebre que la consume durante las noches sin luna. Se agitan las colinas al compás de la cacofonía de miles de pisadas, mientras una brisa pestilente recorre y corona los bordes irregulares del valle y del cauce seco del río, rompiendo sus perfiles. Los desprendimientos que provoca han llevando hasta sus pies los frutos desgajados de las copas de los árboles y las ruinas del templo que fue sellado tan solo una década atrás.  
  
Viven solos, sin ninguna otra compañía de la que prenderse. El padre piensa en el día, cuando los sacerdotes bramaron: _El fin está próximo, los dioses nos_ abandonan, piensa y recuenta los días y los años que ha vivido cumpliendo con su deber. La ciudad que ahora se recorta a sus espaldas fue vaciándose en silencio en el transcurso de una sola jornada; la vida, con sus gritos y sus canciones, se alejó dejando en el suelo el rastro de una serpiente gigantesca y el eco de sus pasos.  
  
Una a una, las familias fueron recogiendo sus enseres y tapiando las portezuelas de su casas con lascas y adobe con el que horas antes se habrían moldeado nuevos muros. Salían de sus casas antes desde antes del amanecer temerosos de despertar a los demonios aulladores que les esperaban, acechando bajo las arenas del desierto a plena luz del día. El padre le contó a su hija que él también salió de su hogar. Le contó como entonces la madre de él, una viuda de trenzas blancas, cubrió las puertas y las ventanas con matojos de espinas y pieles de carnero, luego esperó a que se reuniera el clan al completo. Cuando fue su turno, su gente emprendió la marcha internándose en el desierto, el padre entonces todavía un muchacho, le contó también que se deshizo lentamente del abrazo de su anciana madre y que, desobedeciendo la orden de un patriarca, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en los peldaños de la entrada del que hasta entonces había sido su hogar, esperando a que llegara la noche.  
  
Separa el nervio de la carne, lamina el pedazo de carne en dos mitades que abre, apartando con la hoja de su cuchillo los restos de sangre y esquirlas de hueso. Permanecen en silencio hasta que el padre retoma el mismo relato de siempre.  
  
       -Vi a muchos pasar. Vi a mis hermanos con sus esposas, vi los hijos de mis hermanas despedirse de mí- convino. La hija observa, dibuja con la sangre del cordero señales en la palma de su mano  
  
       - Estaban hechizados,, la desdicha hechiza a los hombres- resume el padre- Ni siquiera mi madre volvió sobre sus pasos, para pedirme que la siguiera y mi madre se habría sentado a mi lado y habría esperado conmigo lo que fuera que yo estuviese esperando.  
  
       - ¿Se fueron todos? ¿No quedó nadie?  
  
       - Se fueron todos. Nadie volvió.- limpia el cuchillo con hojas de higuera y cubre la carne con un paño de lino.  
  
       - Padre, ¿tú vendrías conmigo a donde yo fuera?.  
  
El padre da la única respuesta que puede darse.  
  
       - Adónde fueras yo te seguiría y si un buen día dejaras de caminar, me quedaría esperando contigo.  
  
       - ¿Todo el tiempo que hiciera falta?- el padre asiente- ¿Y si nunca más vuelvo a levantarme?.  
  
       - Incluso entonces..La niña parece meditar la respuesta de su padre.  
  
       - ¿Por qué te quedaste si toda tu gente se fue?  
  
       - Porqué así me fue ordenado.  
  
Ella asiente, ya conoce la historia, y condescendiente acepta que sea su padre quien necesite nombrarla, reafirmar que una vez _ella_ , su madre, caminó entre los mismos matorrales que lo hace su hija, que bebió la misma agua fresca del pozo; que fue cierto y nada más, nadie se lo puede robar. _Nadie te lo va a robar padre_.

  
        - Padre, ¿Acaso tu madre no te quería como tú me amas a mí? ¿Por eso se fue?  
  
        - A veces, el padre y el hijo no pueden compartir el mismo destino, eso fue lo que nos sucedió- desviando la mirada prosigue- Yo debía quedarme y ella partir. Mi destino es limpiar la senda por la que camines, seguir tus pasos cuando me adelantes, es irme contigo allá donde tu vayas.  
  
La niña arruga la naricita y besa la mano que sostiene el cuchillo con el que el padre trabaja la carne y el cuero, escabullendo su manita toma varias tajadas de encima la tabla donde su padre la limpia de impurezas y se lleva un pedacito huérfano a la boca. Reflejándose en sus ojos una luz danzarina ofrece esas tajadas a los cuatro cachorros de chacal que nunca crecen y siempre rondan sus tobillos, lamiéndolos.  
  
Con esos mismos ojos su hija ha estudiado con detalle como tras cada tormenta, del suelo recogía los tendales derruidos y anclaba de nuevo los clavos torcidos, hundiéndolos en la tierra pedregosa y negra. Ha visto al padre como con los ojos anegados en lágrimas ha tomado la faz del toro sagrado que los riachuelos de fango han traído, le ha visto besar su boca humana y dejar caer al suelo su efigie divina con la desesperanza de quien sabe que la piedra ya no alberga nada.  
  
           - Padre, nosotros ya no somos los hijos del toro y del buitre - le consuela abrazada a su estrecha cintura- Padre, nosotros somos algo nuevo sobre este mundo.  
  
El padre lava sus manos con fuerza, escondiendo el temblor que se apodera de ellas durante un instante; y durante ese instante teme de una forma incontrolable, siente un estremecimiento como ningún otro ser vivo siente en la noche. Cubriéndose la boca susurra un nombre, el nombre de la madre. Muy suave y en voz muy baja para que no le pueda oír, porque ese algo nuevo que ambos son sobre el mundo reza y ama en silencio.  
  
Nada les falta en mitad del abandono. De las grietas en las áridas rocas crecen manojos de tiernas hojas que atraen a las liebres y tras las liebres vienen las leonas que al resplandor de la luna bajan sus morros ante las manos de la niña. Nada les falta, la lluvia abunda durante unos meses, limpia el horizonte y desborda los pozos que se secaron una vez a modo de negra advertencia. No hay buitres y las golondrinas anidan en las cornisas rotas. Año tras año el padre solo pide una cosa: que llegue el solsticio de verano, que venga a morir a sus pies el sol y las noches prevalezcan.  
  
             - Ven, ven a nosotros.  
  
 **(II)**  
  
Los ojos de su hija adsorben la luz de la fogata y de las candelas. Se bebe esa luz que empalidece dentro de sus iris. Todo en ella es plata y sus gestos contienen la mezcolanza que la extrañeza destila del asombro. Piensa el padre, que su hija le mira y absorbe de él la luz de las noches que pasó siendo niño recostado en la techumbre de paja y madera de su casa contemplando las estrellas. _Eres esa parte de mí que contaba estrellas y sonreía a la luna, incluso durante las noches sin luna. Eres esa pequeña parte de mí, y guardas dentro de ti lo insondable y lo eterno, sin que nada de ello me haya pertenecido nunca._  
Cuando la ciudad quedó desierta se mantuvo despierto durante tres días, bajo la luna llena de la tercera noche cayó dormido y tuvo un sueño.  
  
En el sueño aparecía ella y le pedía que fuera a ver morir al sol en el patio de su hogar. Despertó bañado por el atardecer rosado, se puso en pie y entró en la que había sido hasta entonces su casa y se sentó bajo el granado sin fruto. Desde allí podía ver la que había sido la cocina comunitaria y el surco que cruzaba el patio, marcando el lugar en donde había sido alzada una pared, podía ver el pasillo estrecho que llevaba a la gran sala de techo abombado en la que habían decidido dormir todos juntos cuando los primeros lamentos y aullidos había recorrido las dunas y las colinas. En la oscuridad de aquel pasillo no tardó en descubrir un resplandor minúsculo que latía, acercándose hasta que bajo el umbral del pasillo el resplandor se dividió en dos. Aquellos eran dos ojos oscuros reflectando la pálida luz de la noche.  
  
          - Dame agua clara, traigo conmigo la sed del desierto. Dame de beber, porque me has esperado ha de ser para ti el resplandor de la noche y su fruto.  
  
 **(III)**  
  
Cuando su hija fue lo suficientemente mayor y fuerte como para caminar cogida de su mano, salieron de la tienda y lentamente treparon por el ligero desnivel hasta las puertas, ahora inexistentes, de la ciudad. Deambularon por las callejuelas, sorteando cascotes y tinajas lo suficientemente pesadas como para no querer moverlas de su sitio. Caminaron hasta llegar a la que fuera su casa. Las espinas habían germinado y una enredadera con flores púrpura cubría la estrecha entrada, había echado raíces en el escalón de madera en el que él tomó asiento y desde donde observó el éxodo de su gente. La pieles de carnero se había consumido y resquebrajado bajo el ardiente sol, ya no estaban; asomándose con precaución por el ventanuco pudo olisquear que el aire apestaba a sal y moho. Tomó a su hija en brazos y ésta jugó con las endurecidas trenzas que se desprendían de la cinta con que las sujetaba en su nuca, deshicieron sus pasos y caminaron un trecho buscando un hueco por el que colarse.  
  
Se dio cuenta que apenas ya recordaba cuanto había cambiado la ciudad poco antes de ser abandonada. Sólo quedaba el esqueleto de aquellas casas bulliciosas que se amontonaban sin seguir un patrón claro, las callejuelas se oscurecían bajo los gruesos tendales extendidos de techo a techo salvando los desniveles producidos por los pisos que iban sumándose. Los cobertizos se convirtieron en habitaciones y las jaulas para conejos dejaron paso a jubones de paja y estatuillas de dioses. Los vecinos presa del miedo habían decidido derruir las paredes que separaban las propiedades, las unas de las otras. Se compartían las estancias como se hacía con el agua y el pan. La gente temía, la gente buscaba sentir ese miedo en compañía de otros, durante aquellos días los lazos familiares perdieron su importancia.  
  
La ciudad había muerto y ahora era una isla rocosa y florecida. Un termitero en mitad del desierto dijo la niña. Caminó dando vueltas, buscando un pasadizo, comprobando la dureza de los tablones de madera, sacando piedras de las ventanas con la idea e intención de derruir alguna de esas paredes que obstruían las entradas. El atardecer se aproximaba.  
  
         - ¿Qué hacemos aquí padre?.  
  
         - Este fue mi hogar y puede volver a serlo- cómo decirle que espera encontrar entre tanta ruina algún recuerdo de su propia infancia para regalárselo  
  
         - Marchémonos. No lo será.- su voz retruena, no puede ser la voz de una niña tan pequeña.  
  
El padre quiere decirle a su hija que en sus sueños la ciudad revive, que resplandece incluso en mitad de las llanuras áridas. Quiere decirle que ella rompe el sello de su maldición y abre las puertas del templo. La hija se inquieta en sus brazos y pide tocar el suelo con sus pies descalzos.  
  
         - Padre ¿es ella quién quiere que entremos en la ciudad?- Asiente.  
  
         - Y¿qué quiere ella de nosotros?- se agarra a la tela de su túnica oscura.  
  
         - No lo voy a saber nunca.  
  
En una esquina se asoma la cabeza de uno de los pequeños chacales, es negro, completamente como lo es la noche sin luna. Su hija lo llama por su nombre y sale corriendo tambaleándose por la empinada callejuela y él sale tras ella.  
  
 **(IV)**  
  
El sol ya muere en el horizonte, la noche más corta del año comienza a despuntar por el horizonte, cerúlea. Preciosa.  
  
El padre ha salido de la tienda en silencio, ha dejado a su hija durmiendo con los cachorros de chacal, sus hocicos todavía calientes por la carne de la que han comido levantan el polvo del suelo alfombrado. Su hija se abraza a ellos, entrelaza sus manitas con sus rojas, sus rabos, restriega la cara contra sus lomos moteados. El padre deposita un beso en su frente de diamantes y sale de la tienda.  
  
Entra en la ciudad, cruzando los dinteles de hierro, arqueados por el efecto del calor y de las bestias que impactaron. Camina descalzo, trepa, salta y sortea tabiques y balcones medio derruidos, al contrario que otras tantas noches, ahora sí cree saber hacia donde debe encaminarse. Recuerda el camino, un camino que casi ningún niño utilizaba. Cuando encuentra el postigo envuelve su mano con un jirón de piel y descerraja un golpe seco contra la madera podrida, reduciéndola a polvo y carcasas de carcoma muerta. Cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con la manga de su vestido entra en la casa.  
  
Vaga de habitación en habitación, con cuidado aparta los fragmentos de la efigie del sagrado toro y tuerce el gesto cuando pasa bajo el buitre con piernas de hombre pintado en cada dintel y en cada columna. Se encuentra en las entrañas huecas del cadáver de esta ciudad bañada por los resquicios del sol. Piensa: mi hija tenía razón, este no podrá volver a ser jamás el hogar de nadie.  
  
El buitre humanizado bate sus alas y en ellas cuelgan huevos, la pintura ha sido borrada pero el padre sabe que hay dentro de esos huevos: niños. Entorna la boca en una mueca de sonrisa: _Cuántas pesadillas_. Colocando la palma de la mano sobre el vientre del dios buitre se impulsa y traspasa el umbral del hueco escarbado en el muro a modo de puerta. El espacio en el que entra pudo haber sido parte de una despensa, las paredes se mantienen frías y se intuye en la oscuridad el surco de una filtración. En su flanco derecho percibe una corriente de aire que se filtra por un arco de estuco que aún guarda algo del bermellón con el que fue pintado. Es un pasillo que va poco a poco ganando amplitud hasta que desemboca en un patio blanco que lo deja sin palabras. En el medio sigue anclado el granado en flor. Recostándose en sus raíces esperará a que llegue la noche:  
  
" _Pacía los rebaños del hijo mayor de mi madre, sin la esperanza de que un día pudiera heredar ni uno solo de los enseres o propiedades de mi padre. Yo era apenas un muchacho desgarbado que con torpeza iba dejando de ser un niño. Mi madre me llamaba “su niño” porque era mejor para mí ser considerado todavía un niño, sin amenazar a mis otros hermanos. Lo nuestro ha de ser mío, lo mío no será vuestro, rezan todos los primogénitos._  
  
 _El sol, las colinas, los hilos de mi sayo y las astillas de la vara con la que comandaba el tercio de los rebaños, me susurraban encarecidamente: No crezcas, nada te espera. Repetían aquellas mismas palabras la caricia helada que despedía la noche y la piel de oveja donde descansar al cabo de la jornada. Su madre, la esclava y el hombre cojo que las acompañaba y prefería dormir junto a los cimientos de la casa, pero yo trepaba al tejado y podía ver a mis hermanos durmiendo en los lechos de sus esposas, y podía ver a los hijos de mis hermanas. Y en la soledad de la techumbre yo también les repetía aquellas mismas palabras: No crezcáis, nada os espera._  
  
 _Al mediodía escuché tras de mí un silbido como ningún otro había escuchado, como ningún animal sobre la tierra podría haber emitido, ni tan siquiera la víbora cornuda que se entierra en la arena y se aparea con los leones puede silbar de aquel modo. Alcé mi pie dispuesto a aplastar cabeza de la víbora, a patear la boca del dragón antes que se cerrara sobre mi carne. Yo alcé mi pie desnudo y blandí mi vara._  
  
 _Al girar sobre mis talones no vi nada, pero al cabo se repitió el silbido y escuche el canto de las dunas, entonces vi en el horizonte como una extraña figura se alzaba de la tierra y emprendía la marcha hacia donde yo, sobre de una roca y con mis manos a modo de pantalla, vigilaba un tercio de los rebaños de mi familia. Llego a mi una voz que recitaba:_  
  
           - _Has visto a la serpiente surgir por entre las raíces del olivo y la verás escupir un huevo humeante, semejante a la luna. Pero no temas, yo camino sobre las cabeza de las abominaciones._  
  
 _La figura era alta, demasiado alta, resplandecía por encima del soleado día y a sus pies ondeaba una banda de tela del color del mar. Su voz llegaba hasta mí con la claridad de un susurro, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba y que paso a paso iba acortando. Quise correr, no pude._  
  
           - _El desierto está plagado de demonios que vagan en las ruinas de la naturaleza y vosotros vivís entre ellos. Las grutas en las montañas se abren preñadas de abominaciones y rubíes, el hombre que huya será devorado en las riberas del Eterno Jardín, el hijo que se quede reinará._  
  
 _Pude ver que era una mujer, una mujer como ninguna otra había sobre la llanura y bajo el sol. Cualquier hombre habría querido yacer con ella, los patriarcas habrían esquilmado sus rebaños para comprarla y los jueces la habrían hecho prender y encerrar en los pozos hasta que decidiera con cuál de ellos estaba dispuesta a casarse. Y yo la miraba, quise correr, huir de ella y no pude_  
  
           - _Hijo de la madre- dijo al llegar a los pies de la roca sobre la que estaba encaramado- Dame de beber de esa bota de agua que pende de tu cinto, pues traigo conmigo la sed de mil vidas._  
  
 _Accedí antes de comprender siquiera que mi cuerpo se adelantaba, y que se movía antes que la voz de aquella mujer retumbara dentro de mi cabeza pidiendo, solicitando, ordenando. Le dije: Toma, bebe de este agua, que es el agua de la que bebe mi madre y bebió mi padre, con este agua se riega el granado y se limpian las heridas de la vida._  
  
 _Alzó la mano, surcando la gran roca como una serpiente haría, y agarró con fiereza la bota de agua que yo le tendía. Dando un largo trago fijó sus ojos oscuros en un punto lejano en el declive del horizonte, allá donde el calor sofocante desdibuja el perfil del mundo. Me asusté, porque la mujer miraba tan directamente el orbe solar, que tendría que haber sentido los ojos arder en sus cuencas y consumirse por un dolor húmedo y punzante, y sin embargo la mujer miraba el sol con sus oscuros ojos. Dejó caer de su labios un hilo de agua entorno a sus pies y luego habló volviéndose hacia mí._  
  
 _\- He venido a enseñarle al hijo de la madre- cerró su mano entorno a mi tobillo y añadió- He venido a instruir al que ha de ser padre de cientos de hijas, para que reinen_ "  
  
 **(V)**  
  
La mujer huele a rocío y jazmín mientras deja caer al suelo la fíbula con la que mantenía sujetas las túnicas que cubren su carne pálida. Susurra sin descanso cuando el muchacho se deja de rodillas, susurra cardando sus cabellos revueltos por la arena. Dice: _trénzalos y no vuelvas a cortártelos_.  
  
Los guijarros dejarán muescas en su piel pues ella lo empuja hacia el suelo sentándose a horcajadas. Él había querido llevarla dentro de la ciudad y ella se había negado con ternura, acunando con sus manos el rostro del muchacho, la mujer había musita lamiendo el sudor de su frente:  
  
 _\- La ciudad será abandonada y al tercer día morirán todos. Tú me esperarás._  
  
Tembloroso, deposita un único beso en la comisura de sus labios y crispa los dedos por encima de su cabeza aplastando la cabeza de la víbora y ella le sonríe, cuando todo termina demasiado pronto. Cae la noche.  
  
 **(VI)**  
  
Despierta sobresaltado, tiran de él.  
  
Abre los ojos y trata de incorporarse pero su hija tira con fuerza del cuello de su túnica, moviéndose hacia todos lados, fuera de sí. La luna llena ilumina con la fuerza de un sol cegándolo, pero bajo esa luz alcanza a vislumbrar que las pequeñas manos de su niña están tiznadas de sangre y hollín. Ahoga un grito y zarandea a la niña, que presa de su propio terror rompe a llorar. Capa a capa, retoma el control de la situación, lentamente van cayéndose los velos que cubren el rostro de un ídolo de barro. Abraza a la pequeña y la acuna con fuerza contra su pecho. Espera, pregunta.  
  
         - ¿De quién es esa sangre, vida mía? Déjame ver la herida.  
  
La niña se sorbe los mocos y restriega el hollín y la sangre por sus mejillas, le cuenta a su padre que no es suya la sangre. Le cuenta cómo despertó llamada por una voz desconocida, le dice: _Padre, una luna enorme brillaba en el firmamento, volviendo la arena cal._  
  
Le contó, entrecortándose todavía, cómo los chacales se había congregado a los pies de la hoguera. Aullaban, lanzaban dentelladas al fuego y a la blancura que los rodeaba y, en el instante en el que había querido llamar a su padre, las cubiertas de la entrada de la tienda se habían visto azotadas por un viento helado. Acto seguido los chacales se habían abalanzado los unos contra los otros, desgarrándose gargantas y vientres hasta que la sangre había tintado la estera de su lecho, hasta que de ellos solo podía quedar un nudo de carne mutilada y vísceras devoradas que caían sobre las brasas esparciéndolas por el interior de la.  
  
        - Padre, vi a una mujer blanca- murmuró la niña.  
  
El padre guarda silencio, entierra el rostro en el cabello trenzado de su hija y como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo le repite que ella es cuánto tiene en la soledad de la vida. Acaricia su nuca y besa la marca en su frente clara, le urge:  
  
        - Marchemos- y sonríe al ver a su hija asentir aliviada, pobre niña que ha vivido en el páramo desolado, aguardando.  
   
Tomando a su hija por la muñeca añade sin un ápice de esperanza en la voz.  
  
        - Salgamos de la ciudad y honremos al desierto, pues está plagado de demonios y hoy ha muerto el sol por décima vez.  
  
 **(VII)**  
  
Saliendo por el pórtico principal de la ciudad tanto padre como hija vislumbran una luminiscencia en el horizonte. La niña señala, el padre tira de ella con mayor fuerza, casi arrastrándola. Ella no se resiste cuando su padre la apremia a caminar más deprisa, provocando que ondeen en la noche sus trenzas y tintineen las cuentas que las adornan.  
  
La tienda que les ha servido de hogar se consume devorada por las llamas, lo que parece ser parte del cuerpo de uno de los chacales, a escasos pasos de la tienda, arde en solitario consumiéndose en llamaradas fantasmales. Miran hacia delante, buscan, giran sobre sus talones y desorientados, sordos, ven que en la noche se asoman por cientos las fieras y abominaciones que jamás se atrevieron a rondar su hogar. Si el padre había dudado, ahora sabe que no habrá más horas tras esta noche.  
  
Su hija rompe a llorar de nuevo y suplica, pero el sonido se amortigua, desaparece. _Háblame_ grita, pero no sabe si las palabras llegan a salir de su garganta.  
Deshace el cepo que los bracitos de su hija han cerrado entorno a su cuerpo y tira con fuerza, casi arrastrándola por la muñeca. Y tira de ella llevándosela hacia ese mar oscuro y hambriento que se abre ante ellos.  
  
La arena cruje bajo el peso de sus pies, las espinas de los arbustos y las raíces cristalizadas hieren la carne de sus piernas. Les siguen, algunos se acercan más, otros esperan, dan zancadas que doblan sus pasos, se les escucha por todas partes, allá donde mire escuchará sus gruñidos y graznidos, sus parloteos y risotadas; y aquí y allá también el aire se condensa, apesta y se vuelve irrespirable.  
  
 _Corre_ , reclama, pero la niña no responde se deja caer en el suelo. _Vamos, mi vida, corre. Hazlo por papá._ Ella se niega _._  
  
En las alturas la luna sigue iluminando únicamente bajo sus pies. Tomándola en brazos emprende la huida, sintiendo por primera vez en todo este tiempo que su presencia es un peso que le lastra, una piedra brillante que le hace adentrarse en el seno de la roca. Corre, corre hasta que al volver la mirada el perfil de la ciudad ha desaparecido y el fuego que consume su tienda es un punto rojizo en el horizonte. Para, en seco, agotado, temblando abraza a su hija, ella se agarra al cuello de su sobre túnica de lana como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
       - No temas, no temas porque en mitad de la noche ella camina sobre las cabezas de las abominaciones.- reza arrodillándose en el suelo, soportando el peso de la niña sobre su regazo. La mece como hiciera nada más recién nacida y sin madre. Le canta una nana y comprende que sólo queda esperar y soportar lo que la noche les traiga.  
  
Se acercan, incluso puedo oler su aroma a podredumbre y fruta macada. Atusa sus trenzas y vuelve a cantarle, deseando que el murmullo de su voz la arrullara hasta que se quede dormida en sus brazos y la muerte, o lo que fuera que estuviera por llegar, se la llevara así, dormida.  
Cierra los ojos para no saber por dónde les atacarán y no han transcurrido los suficientes segundos que escucha, vibrando, en su cabeza una voz que le reclama:  
  
        - Hijo de la madre, abre los ojos.  
  
A su alrededor se contrae y expande una serpiente blanca y cornuda, del tamaño de un camello cuando se yergue ante ellos creado el vacío en torno a ellos. La serpiente asevera:  
  
        - Nos has sido fiel.  
  
Y deslizándose sobre los matorrales y los huesos de los muertos constriñe el cerco entorno a ellos. Late de un moto que todo su cuerpo se convulsiona con pequeños espasmos de luz y oscuridad, de dentro a fuera, alternándose y emitiendo un zumbido similar al remor de las caracolas.  
  
        -¿Cuál es el nombre de la hija?  
  
        - Levana- susurra el padre adelantando una mano hacia la cabeza de la serpiente.  
  
        - ... como el resplandor de la luna- añade la niña  
  
La serpiente enrosca su cabeza en el brazo del hombre y deposita su cabeza cornuda sobre su hombro, mirando directamente a la niña. Los abraza sin apretar sus poderosos círculos de escamas y músculos, les sonríe mientras despliega unos apéndices ocultos entre las escamas, como ramificaciones nerviosas palpitan en mitad de la noche quemando los matorrales y las piedras bajo sus cuerpos. La niña ve como de entre los rescoldos de las piedras quemadas soma la cabeza de una salamandra traslúcida, ve el torrente de su sangre ir y venir, el reflejo de la luna sobre su lomo liso y  también puede ver como lucha por salir de la tierra, como lames us ojos oscuros y aprieta a correr, perdiéndose en la noche y dejando tras de si una senda de pequeñas impregnaciones húmedas en la tierra agrietada.  
  
        - Niña mía, únicamente yo soy el resplandor de la luna y mi nombre vierte las mareas sobre las tierras infértiles y el cuerpo de las mujeres- sisea la serpiente blanca entornando sus ojos oscuros y veteados, como dos piedras volcánicas  
  
        - Tu eres una de mis mareas- concluye contorsionándose para dejar ver un medio cuerpo de mujer hasta entonces oculto.  
  
        - Asaradel- exhala el padre depositando un beso en el costado del ángel perdiendo las fuerzas que lo han mantenido en pie día y noche durante todos estos años.  
  
        - Niña mía, tu padre, es el hijo de la madre y te ha guardado en lugares malditos, pero también te ha mostrado cuánto podría haber de bueno y justo en el corazón de los hombres- una de las ramificaciones de su cuerpo se contrae hasta semejar una mano que deposita en su frente, luego sujeta el cuerpo del hombre- Deja ahora que descanse y que sea yo tu guía en medio de la oscuridad y a través del desierto.  
  
        - Así sea, madre.  
  
El eco de sus últimas palabras se expande por la noche provocando un estruendo y un silbido que cruza la arena levantando torbellinos, impactando contra la colinas, derruyendo las ruinas de la ciudad que fue abandonad por los dioses y los hombres. Luego, queda el silencio, y de él emano un destello final, que retorna, que deshace sus pasos hasta que los envuelve de nuevo a los tres, engulléndolos.  
  
Después, ni la noche ni el canto de las dunas son los mismos, ni son las mismas fieras las que sobre esa arena rodante se apresuran, galopando hambrientas y hartas de esperar. Para ellas solo queda el cuerpo de él, inerte sobre los jigarros ardientes y los espinos esparciendo sus oscuras trenzas mirando las estrellas. Queda para la noche entera por delante para que se sacie la sed de sangre de las bestias, pues no pueden ver más allá que la carne vacía y bañada por la luna.  
  
Cuando trascurra un tiempo y otro tiempo y la mitad de otro, en la profundidad se repetirà un tintineo y el alarido poliédrico y tormentoso, que proviene de allá donde los demonios aguardan, arrastrándose por el suelo y demasiado temerosos del ángel. Saben que nada queda para ellos del padre, nada más que la carcasa de su cuerpo devorado y bajo él la tierra encharcándose, bortoeando vómitos de agua y piedras blancas. Y bajo él y através de sus huesos roídos un riachuelo serpenteando como una víbora plateada bajo el sol y bajo la luna. Nada quedará para ellos más que la extensión de ese desierto que les ha de ser arrebatado.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- La ciudad abandonada no es ninguna ciudad en concreto, aunque la "acción" transcurra en el creciente fértil de Mesopotamia, pero como soy una frikaza diré que tomé como modelo las ciudades arcadias y poco de aquello y otro poco de eso otro XD. De hecho, me he basado en las excavaciones de Catal Hüyül en Turquía.
> 
> 2- En cambio, lo que no es inventado son las referencias a los dioses o representaciones de los divino en la civilización mesopotámica. El toro (más bien su antepasado) era un dios principal, muchas veces sus rasgos se humanizaban y los reyes se representaban como híbridos de toros. Otro detalle es que, por ejemplo, los montes Tauros, que bien podrían ser donde se desarrolla esta historia no quedan muy lejos del Tigris y el Eufrates. El buitre es otro gran elemento de la mitología mesopotámica, el buitre es el mensajero de los dioses, el mensajero entre la vida y la muerte. Como sucede con el toro, no es difícil ver representaciones de buitres y otras aves con partes del cuerpo humanizadas (especialmente los pies) en estelas y muros...
> 
> 3- Asaradel es uno de los tantos nombres que recibe Sariel/Azrael un ángel que no es precisamente uno de los que más simpáticos caigan ya que es un ángel de la muerte, pero curiosamente bajo el nombre de Asaradel está considerado un ángel de apariencia femenina que junto a seis compañeros (los 7 Ischin o Bne-aleim) y otros más obtuvieron el permiso de diso para bajar a la tierra y estudiar al "hombre" , algunos volvieron desengañados y otros se quedaron maravillados (ley de vida xD). Asaradel junto a Bakayal, Azazel, Tamiel, Amers y Amazariak para instruir a los hombres de la Antigüedad varias ciencias entre ellas las matemáticas, la magia, la astronomía etc. Asaradel es el ángel que enseñó a los hombres el calendario lunar, la acción de las mareas y los ciclos lunares, por tanto le mostró al hombre qué era el tiempo y el transcurso del tiempo.
> 
> 3.1- Tanto en los textos apócrifos como en algunas misdraz judías se relata como los ángeles (los hijos de Dios) tuvieron hijos con las hijas del Hombre, y estos hijos fueron los nefilim, titanes, seres poderoso, una nueva raza que convivió con los demás humanos, gobernándolos algunas veces y/o aterrándolos otras tantas veces. Es decir, que hay nefilim tolerables y otros que no, que no hay que tocarlos ni con un palo XD. ¿Conjeturas sobre Levana?
> 
> 4- Levana significa en hebreo: El resplandor de la luna.
> 
> 5- los chacales... imaginad que son cuatro y que corresponden a los cuatro principales estados de la luna: nueva, creciente, llena, menguante. Son un regalo de Asaradel, sus guardianes.
> 
> 6- Que Asaradel llame al "padre" el Hijo de la Madre, que anuncie que será padre de cientos de hijas etc son (creo yo) claras alusiones a los matriarcados de la antigüedad y la intención del ángel de mantenerlos vivos.


End file.
